Enter: Cronic Uzumaki
by Cronic
Summary: Hey, this is Naruto's brother, Cronic's story. If he's anything like his brother, you know this is gonna be a bumpy ride! It's gonna be M for violence and a puny of a chance for a lemon. I'm putting it as sasusaku, only a possibility though.
1. Enter: Cronic Uzumaki

Enter: Cronic Uzumaki!!

HE'S MY BROTHER!?

Hey! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me okay? So, now for the story of Naruto's brother- Cronic Uzumaki!! Oh and 'hi' thoughts and

"hi" words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. I am just using them for the sake of this story and do not intend to achieve any gain of money. The characters do belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and are his to own. I however, own Cronic, and will personally own YOU If he is used without my permission.

The sun was setting against the hilly outskirts of Konahagakure, as a young ninja watched over the town. "Tomorrow", he said quietly, "tomorrow I will return to Konaha…and my little brother." The dark haired ninja smiled, revealing sharp canines in his, giant, goofy grin. Little did the young Uzumaki know, the events of the next day would bring turmoil, swirling emotions, and untold amounts of ramen.

-The Next Day-

A petit young girl with bubble gum hair was walking to the Ichiraku ramen stand. "Tsunade has been brutal with my hospital hours lately!" She slid into a seat and faced the old man who was to serve her. "One miso pork ramen please"

"Coming right up Sakura." Yes, Sakura. The assistant head of the Konaha Medical Corps, apprentice of Tsunade, the fifth, and heartthrob of her own fan club. Strange to think she was only sixteen, and SO CURVALICIOUS.

"Mind if I join you?" questioned a young man who plopped in his seat like he lived there. He had spiky black hair, sticking from the top of his head. He wore a black open jacket, complete with a large red swirl on the back ((familiar?)). The shoulders and neck of it was a deep blue. He wore a pair of simple black pants.

His attire wasn't exactly what struck Sakura as odd. It was the headband he wore, one like the one in her hair. It was a hitai-hai, ((is that what it is?)) the symbol of a ninja.

"That depends- will you enlighten me with your name?" inquired the young medic-nin. If he was a ninja here, shouldn't he of been in the files that she always had to look over for Tsunade?

"My name… is Cronic Uzumaki." And with a small smile he added, "And I am looking for little brother."

"Uzumaki!?" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, what's your name?" he answered calmly.

"Oh, umm, well I'm Sakura and I might know who you are looking for." For a moment the Cronic just sat and ate the "Uzumaki Special" he had ordered… in 14 seconds!

"So, can you please take me to him?"

"Well I actually have to go back to work soon, I'm on break and-" Sakura was cut off by the arguably cutest face she had ever seen. EVER!!

"Awww… but Saku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn. I really want to meet my little brother." Cronic looked up at her with GIANT watery eyes ((even for a manga character!)) "I won't be a burden." Cronic's lower lip started to tremble.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, it's been nice meeting you but I have to go." Sakura admitted with sorrow. But as she was going to leave Cronic grabbed her hand, with a face bordering on serious, but just bordering.

"When do you get off?" He asked.

Sakura left the hospital only to see the same site she saw on her way in, just sleeping. He is kind of cute she thought. Can't have him sleeping though.

The young Uzumaki lay there, still sleeping. He seemed to be at perfect peace. Until a chakra packed foot hit him square in the gut. His eyes popped and his chakra spiked, he gave a quick glance before deciding not to kill her. "Don't do that" He growled. Seeing her expression he added in a cheery "let's go find my brother."

"Okay, I read the mission files, so he is out on a mission, but he'll be back in about 20 minutes." She stated brightly. "So… let's go!" Cronic yelled as he pulled Sakura to the village gates.

The pair stopped as they reached the towering gates of Konaha. Over three dozen feet high, they watched over the village like giant protectors. Just the sight of them brought back memories for Cronic. These were the doors he left for his last mission. The mission that lasted 10 years of his life. 'Ironic' he thought, 'that my brother would be entering Konaha through these very gates'.

As if on cue with his own thoughts, out from the corner came the ninja he was looking for- his little brother. It seems Jiraiya was accompanying him.

"Yo, Naruto, somebody's been looking for you!!" announced Sakura.

"Hi! Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." Naruto exclaimed in his obnoxiously loud voice. Cronic visibly flinched.

"Jiraiya…" growled Cronic, "you were supposed to tell him of me when he was 12… he doesn't look twelve to me." Cronic's head was down, and his chakra seemed to be in the air itself.

"Umm… well…" Jiraiya stammered.

But Naruto intervened. "Wait, I feel like I'm missing something here- you know him pervy sage?" Jiraiya did not answer him, but Sakura cleared up the confusion by saying, "Naruto… Cronic is your brother…"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!?"

So, what did you think? Good for a starter right? Getting some family turmoil here, aren't we? I like constructive criticism, so PLEASE REVIEW. Zokay, bye now .


	2. Hurricane Rasengan

The apartment, and spar of a lifetime

There just love taps!

Shippuuden Rasengan: Giant Hurricane Sphere!

I ain't loving the ZERO COMMENTS!! Come on guys hit that purple button! Well this is the second chapter of Cronic Uzumaki's return to Konoha. As in my summary, Let the chaos ensue!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. I am just using them for the sake of this story and do not intend to achieve any gain of money. The characters do belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and are his to own. I however, own Cronic, and will personally own YOU If he is used without my permission

"Yeah I'm your brother you twat." Said Cronic, he looked towards Jiraiya. "As I was saying, why didn't you tell him when he was younger, he's at least as old as Sakura!" Cronic started at a manageable tone, but his voice pulled a crescendo, and he let his anger be heard.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't- Tsunade said she would throttle me if I told him when he was that young!" Jiraiya protested in his defense.

"When did that stop you before? It's not as if Old Man forebode it." Cronic eyes were glaring daggers into Jiraiya- right up until he saw the pain in the old man's eye. He looked his age for once, and his eyes seemed to say that he was way too old for what he was doing.

"Sarutobi died Cronic… four years ago; Tsunade is the new Hokage"

Cronic didn't move. He stood stock still and just stared at Jiraiya. Thoughts were racing through his mind, 'It's your fault!' 'You could have saved him!' 'Why weren't you there for him!?' His mind was overflowed, and he caught a glimpse of Naruto before his world went black. There was an audible 'thump' as he fell to the ground.

Cronic opened his eyes, but was forced to close them again at the brightness of the room. He was surrounded by a blinding whiteness. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, could make out his surroundings. White walls. Clean sheets on his bed. IV in his arm.

He was in a hospital… "Damnit!" he exclaimed.

"When you're in my hospital I expect you to follow my rules." Came the voice of who he thought was his nurse. "And one of them is no foul language"

"Hmmm…? Sakura is that you?" Cronic managed to croak out as his eyes adjusted to the over lit room.

And Sakura it was. She had on a simple white hospital coat, it was unbuttoned and she was wearing her normal attire on. She had on glasses and was looking over some files. 'She's actually quite pretty' He thought with a clouded and tired mind.

"Yeah, I'm right here. You hit your head pretty hard, and are in danger of a concussion…" She went on about him staying there for a few days and that he would need an MRI…yada yada yada…

"Yeah yeah, that's nice", he said. He got up from the bed and proceeded to leave "I gotta go find Naruto" he replied.

He never actually reached the door. Sakura caught him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him onto the hospital bed like a rag doll. 'She's strong… she uses chakra the way Tsunade does too. Could the old hag be her sensei? Well she is just as surprising as she is!' he said to himself after he had recovered.

"In case you didn't hear me, I said that you needed to get some rest. Now go to sleep." She ordered curtly.

"Naw" He countered "I'm leaving" Seeing as she was going to try and force him back in the bed he added, "don't worry, I'll be back so you can stare at me while I sleep" He left Sakura in the room blushing madly.

Cronic walked down the main streets of Konoha, simultaneously looking for Naruto and contemplating his most recent events. He had met Sakura at Ichiraku's first. She then showed him Naruto, 'god he looks so much older… that is to be expected, I guess. I haven't seen the little basket case since he was six!' Thought of things like this and the 3rd's death raced through his mind.

He passed by the Hokage's building. 'Tsunade must be in there… hope she isn't eating the ninjas that fail their missions.' A smile crept onto his lips after that comment, and he pictured an enraged blonde literally chewing out her new recruits.

He heard arguing from the top room, "Oh there is no way that she's really eating them… but I wouldn't put it past her."

He gazed through the window and saw that it was no other than his brother receiving the brute end of Tsunade's wrath! He entered the way any other ninja of his class would.

"CRONIC!! Did you just break through my WINDOW!?" roared Tsunade. No wonder her anger was legendary. So was her losing streak. You would think that a medic-nin with skills as good as hers would have some luck.

"Hey you're that guy that Sakura said was my brother… I think your lying." Naruto piped up, in his usual brash attitude.

"SAKURA TOLD YOU!?" came a second roar from 'the legendary sucker'. "Ummmm… yeah… why?" said Naruto feebly.

"So all of you were in on it" Cronic's voice had become dark, "None of you wanted him to know… so I just gotta ask; why?"

"I still say there is no way you're my brother" interjected the #1 knuckleheaded ninja. "I've never even seen you before, and no matter what happened to me you've never came here"

"I'm not your brother huh…? Fine then, I'll prove it to you. Follow me" replied one of the last two Uzumaki's.

Cronic leaped from the gaping hole where the window once was. He headed down to a small clearing in the forest. Sensing Naruto's chakra close behind him he pressed on forward. He landed square in the middle of the clearing. He smirked as his brother landed a few feet in front of him.

"Time to clear this up" began Naruto, "Your right, so if I win you'd have to admit only an Uzumaki can beat you the way I'm about to!" finished Cronic.

Three shurikens missed Cronic as he only seemed to shift his head to dodge. "Come on, you can do better than _that" _mocked the darker haired ninja.

**'**_**Don't let your anger get the best of you, boy…'**_ echoed the fox. Naruto may not like the fox, but he had to admit that it was right. He took a second to clear his mind. But as they say, it only takes a second.

Cronic was there within a second and landing a bone-creaking kick to his stomach. Naruto flew back and, twisting his body, landed on the tree, and stood there like a giant, low branch. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu: Art of the shadow doppelganger!"

With an audible poof, five Naruto shadow clones appeared. Cronic reached in his pouch and took out three kunai knives. "Come" ((sounds like I'm writin' a Japanese action movie)).

Cronic easily sliced through the first two clones, and embedded two kunai in another pair of Narutos. 'Now… where did he and his other clone go…' thought Cronic.

"RASENGAN!!" came the voice of a crazy ninja and his clone. 'Ahhh… so _that's _where they went…' he thought.

Sure enough, Naruto came with a spinning Rasengan and a clone to help control it. "It's just a regular rasengan" started Cronic, "It's not even modified. I'll just show you what a real rasengan can do- Shippuuden Rasengan: Giant Hurricane Sphere!"

At least a good quarter of his chakra was drawn into a revolving ball of chakra and air. An average rasengan- but then a strip of water appeared and circled it at a high velocity.

"RASENGAN!!"

The boy's shouts intertwined, as their jutsu clashed. This was the true begging of the Uzumaki brothers, started in the flames of a spar, but more than that, it was a battle. A battle that kicked off the start of years of turmoil, twisting emotions, and an endless amount of ramen.

Hey… How was that? Good right? I'm only starting out, so It might not be as good as say, Ebil Chameleon, or you.broke.a.promise. but its better than some I've read. So… question time! Who do you think Sakura should have a relationship with- Sasuke, or Cronic?


End file.
